


Amarga despedida

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Myrtle debe asumir lo que va a ocurrir desde que hace tiempo teme.





	Amarga despedida

Siempre le pasa lo mismo.

Cada vez que siente algo por alguien, ocurre cualquier cosa que les acaba distanciando. Ahora está, una vez más, con el corazón roto y sin nadie que la comprenda.

Comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, como siempre. Es lo único que sabe hacer.

Escucha sus pasos detrás de ella. No quiere girarse. Sabe que viene a disculparse con una de sus estúpidas excusas. Y no quiere escucharlas, porque sabe que le va a romper más aún su difunto corazón.

—Myrtle, yo… —comienza a decir. Ella se aparta bruscamente, alejándose. Nada de lo que pueda decirle la va a consolar. Y él lo sabe. Ambos lo saben.

Se quedan en silencio. Él se sienta en el suelo. Ella solloza.

—Si yo no fuera… —empieza a decir ella— lo que soy, ¿estarías conmigo?

—Posiblemente —responde él, sin mucho convencimiento.

Ni él mismo lo sabe. Tal vez si las cosas fuesen distintas, si no hubieran tantos prejuicios, si toda aquella absurda ideología por la sangre pura no lo detuviera, sí, pudiera ser.

No quería hacerle daño, no a ella, que tanto había hecho por él estas semanas atrás, cuando nadie más podía. Había sido su mayor confidente y hasta se sentía aliviado cuando hablaban. Sin tapujos. Sin prejuicios.

Ella no solo sabe escuchar, sino que también es inteligente. Y, en cierto modo, puede llegar a ser divertida. Y eso le agrada. A tal punto que se odia por tener que rechazarla.

—Sabes que no es posible.

—Eso puede cambiar —insinúa ella con frialdad— . Podrías ser como yo.

Él la mira asombrado. Ella sigue dándole la espalda, por lo que no puede ver su expresión, pero se le hiela la sangre solo de pensar en lo que le acaba de proponer.

—No me pidas eso, por favor —dice, al fin, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta, poniéndose frente a él de golpe—. Así no habría motivos para no estar juntos.

Él la conoce demasiado bien como para saber que debe medir sus palabras si no quiere que aquello acabe mal.

—Porque mi familia me necesita.

Myrtle se desmorona ante esa respuesta. Sabe perfectamente que tiene razón. Él al menos tiene una familia que se preocupa por él. No como ella, que apenas recuerda cómo es tener una.

—Está bien, Draco —murmura con tristeza—. Mucha suerte con la misión.

Y, sin más, desaparece dejando al joven Malfoy sin poder despedirse.


End file.
